Lo que siento por ti
by Nox Periculum
Summary: Querer decir lo que sientes no es facil y menos si su primo es Draco Malfoy'(HL HR:Ojala les guste)COMPLETO Dejen review
1. Confesiones

**Disclaimer:Si fuese J.K Rowling no me disculparia por usar sus personajes¬¬'**

**Lo que siento por ti **

**Confesiones**

Aquel día nubes negras amenazaban que llovería y todo lo que se imaginaba era su rostro sonriente sin preocupación sabio, calmado con ese amor con el que la mira. Por que no puede decirle?

Ron:Harry? Tu que opinas

Harry no lo miro tenia la mirada perdida y no escuchaba nada mas que su propio pensamiento.

Ron: HARRY!

Hermione: Em,Ron, déjalo se despertara

Ron:Como sabes?

Hermione:Ves el tronco?

Ron: Sí (contesto intrigado)

Hermione: Ves la ruta que lleva Harry?

Ron:Aja

Hermione:Bueno pues dentro de unos..(checa su reloj) 5 segundos pasara exactamente.........

Un fuerte sonido interrumpió a Hermione.

Hermione: Eso¬¬u

Ron:Hahaha

Harry:Si rianse no se preocupen por mi presencia y menos por mi dolor. ¬¬

Hermione y Ron: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Harry:°°Simpaticos

Harry decidió que mejor volvería solo al colegio. No soportaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de el tronco que estaba frente a el...... Mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se dirigía al castillo no se percato que  dos chicas que se acercaban hacia el.

Harry: Estúpido tronco

Volteo a lo lejos Ron y Hermione se reían, al voltear hacia enfrente estuvo cara a cara con una de las jóvenes que se habían acercado a el se ruborizo al ver de quien se trataba.

Luna: (ruborizada)T..te paso algo?(viendo el golpe en la frente de Harry)

Ginny: Si estas bien no se te nota. ¬

Harry: No, no estoy bien me golpee con un tronco.

Ginny y Luna sonrieron. Mientas platicaban comenzó a llover.

Luna:Que bien lluvia!!!!

Harry:Lo que me faltaba LLUVIA!!!

Luna:No te gusta?

Harry:¬¬Mucho!No sabes cuanto

Ginny:Ya vámonos me estoy mojando!!!

Mientras llovía la  ropa de las chicos empezaba a mojarse y se cubrieron con las capas negras.

Harry observaba a Luna correr y como sonreía y cantaba con la lluvia y disfrutaba de cada gota y reia. Trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que ella estaba haciendo trato de recordar a Cho, cerro los ojos se resbaló y cayo de bruces al suelo.

Luna:¡HARRY!

Ron:ESTAS BIEN??

Hermione:Como que si esta bien Ron se cayo!! No puede estar bien!!

Ron:Ya deja de regañarme

Luna:Harry!!!Levantate

Entre todos lo ayudaron a levantarse.OO

Harry:°°Este...Me ..me

Ginny:Cai? ¬¬

Harry:Si eso

Ginny: Hay que apurarnos

Luna:Pasa algo?

Ginny:Nada,Vamonos

Y entraron al castillo.Mientras tanto Harry aun seguia sin comprender por que se le habia quedado mirando a Luna.Era tan bonita su sonrisa, su mente,su mirada...a Harry se estemecio al imaginarse a Luna agachada preguntando si estaba bien y el observando sus  grandes ojos tan profundos. ¿Desde cuando se habia enamorado de ella?

Hermione:Harry??

Ron:Harry?

Hermione:Harry!!

Harry:Eh!!!oO

Ron:Ya se estee ...Estabas viendo a mi hermana.

Harry:QUE!°°

Harry se sorprendio cuando Ron casi se avalansa contra el solo por lo que el mismo dijo.Pero Hermione lodetuvo molesta.

Hermione: No seas impulsivo

Harry:No estaba observando a tu hermana!!Ella tiene novio Zacarias Smith

Ron: Así es cierto! Disculpame.Ey! espera dijiste que tiene novio!!!¬¬u

Hermione: Que bien Harry! Tenias que meter la pata.

Harry: Otra vez no °O°

Los tres se dirigieron al castillo mientras Ron y Hermione discutían del noviazgo de Ginny con ese ¨inutil¨ como decía Ron. En eso Hermione noto que Harry no intento solucionar el pleito entre ella y Ron y eso era novedad además desde la mañana Harry parecía distante.

Hermione: En que piensas Harry?

Harry:  (Se sonroja)No.. en nada

Ron: Jummm...Ya se debes estar.....

Harry le tapo la boca al igual que Hermione otra suposición de Ron y la amistad entre el y Hermione se rompía siempre sus comentarios causaban pleitos(que decir de sus celos)Al destaparle la boca Harry y Hermione a Ron este dijo...

Ron: Yo iba a decir que debes estar hambriento ya es hora de cenar. ¬¬ Malpensados

Harry y Hermione se miraron y comenzaron incrédulos. Cuando casi llegan al retrato de la señora gorda vieron a Luna que empapada se despedía de Ginny completamente mojada.

Harry: Hola

Luna: Hola

Ginny: Hola

Hermione:(Con acto teatral) ¨Campus di Forsi ¨(El retrato se abrió y ella entro.)

Ron: O Tengo tarea que hacer(disimulando un bostezo entro junto a Hermione)

Ginny:Tengo sueño bye Luna

Luna:Bye Ginny!

Harry que se había quedado se acerco a  Luna para despedirce pero se resbalo por el agua se agarro de la túnica de Luna para sostenerse pero se cayo y Luna cayo en su regazo.

Harry:Esteee...………°°

Luna: Creo que te resbalaste (riendo)

Harry: Oh! Creo que s

Al intentarse parar ayudado por Luna, quien se paró rápidamente.

Harry: Disculpame°°

Luna se paro, lo miro a los ojos, y le sonrío levemente

Luna: No te preocupes ah y gracias por servirme de colchon (Le dijo sonriendo)

Harry se puso rojo y entro corriendo a la sala común, y subió a su habitación.

....................................................................................................................

Al día siguiente se sobresalto al mirar la hora en el reloj de la habitación  ERAN MAS DE LAS 9:OO!!! Sus clases comenzaban a las 7:00 y la primera clase era pociones!

Mientras se quitaba el pijama y se ponía el uniforme le sorprendió ver a Neville, Seamus, Dean y a Ron dormidos. Se sentó en su cama analizando si despertaba a Ron o no, cuando Hermione entro a la habitación se sonrojo al vera Harry sin camiseta se volteo y dijo de espaldas.

Hermione:Harry te molestaría ponerte la camiseta?

Harry:Que?Oh disculpame Hermione ° 0 °

Mientras Harry se ponia la camiseta Hermione comenzo a hablar(¿Por que no me sorprende?)

Hermione: Solo te quería informar que como ayer que te fuiste tan temprano a dormir(A las 7:00 Dios a quien se le ocurre Harry!!???)Bueno pues dijeron que no iba a ver clase.

Harry se cayo para atrás de la sorpresa.(¬¬Si,si se cayo para atrás recuerden que estaba sentado en su cama)

Harry:Dios!!!

Hermione: Bueno Harry bye!

Harry se vistio con otra ropa y salio a caminar.Decidio no despertar a Ron.Cual seria su sorpresa caminando hacia el lago encontrarse a Luna nadando en el lago a pleno otoño(que como ya saben no es nada tipico de ella¬¬')

Luna:Hola!!Quieres nadar????

Harry:Este…No gracias

Luna:Ok! ahora salgo!

Luna salio del agua impulsada por un tentaculo gigante que la poso suavemente en el prado.(Cosa común en Hogwarts)Luna tomo su toalla y prnuncio ¨Seucuas Corpus¨

Luna: Ya esta (se sentó al lado de Harry)

Harry se sonrojo al ver a Luna en traje de baño. °°

Luna:¿Que tengo algo?(al notar que Harry se ruborizo)

Harry: No, no es que nadas muy bien

Luna:Gracias!

Harry.De nada!

Se ve a un chico rubio que cruza el campo rápidamente y se acerca sin notar a Harry y se dirige a Luna en tono calmado.

Draco:Hey Luna!

Luna:Dime

Harry:(Mas sorprendido que celoso)Como se conocen?

Draco:Es mi prima cuarta,(casi sin mirarlo)

Harry casi se cae para atrás PRIMOS,PRIMOS  No se parecían en nada .Y físicamente menos.

Draco:Total venia a decirte que va a ver un baile en Halloween y como …

Draco hizo una pausa miro al acompañante de Luna y casi le da un infarto..

Luna:Que…

Draco.Estas en traje de baño frente al cretino de Potter!!!!

Luna:Ya y que me ibas a decir?

Draco: (se quito la capa y tapo con ella a Luna)Que como no traías túnica de gala tu padre te envío esto como  es de temprano me lo envío a mi yo claro estaba dormido(realmente había creído que había clases y llego a pociones sorprendiéndose de que no había nadie¬¬uuu)

Luna:Gracias

Malfoy se alejo a pasos largos no sin antes dirijirle una gélida mirada a Harry y murmurar ¨Ni se te ocurra¨

Harry:Tu primo?

Luna:Si es mi primo por parte de mi abuelo que era primo de su abuelo.No lo conocía hasta el año en que entre a Hogwarts. Ahí en King Cross mi papa y el suyo se reconocieron…No nos caen muy bien pero y …nadie escoge a su familia.

Harry:No lo sabia

Luna:Esta bien.

Se levanto  puso aun lado la capa de Draco tomo su toalla se la puso en la cintura y se dirigió al castillo. Mientras Tanto otra persona salía de el,parecia enojada, corría rápido y en dirección a Harry.

Cho: Te estaba buscando!!

Harry: A mi???

Cho: Si! Quién era esa? Me engañas o algo así? Que té pasa? Te parece bonita?

Harry sorprendido ante esta la inesperada encuesta de Cho se paro y se quedo boquiabierto por un segundo.

Cho: Em perdóname, Hola!(rara no lo creo ¬¬u)

Harry: Este..( derrepente se percato de algo)Oye!!Por que me preguntas eso??

Cho: Por que vine a verte justo para hablar de NOSOTROS y te encuentro con la loca!!

Harry: No le digas así es mi amiga!(comenzando a desesperarse)

Cho: Tu amiga eh?Que es que yo no te gustaba(comienza a disimular que llora)

Harry:No ,no es eso ,Luna solo es mi amiga,Cho...

Cho:LUNA EH?HASTA TE SABES SU NOMBRE ADEMAS ESO ES LO QUE DICES AHORA!

Pero antes de que Cho dramatizara mas  los interrumpe derrepente una magnifica lechuza café que surca el cielo y deja caer una carta color naranja que Harry atrapa dejando a Cho de lado.De  la carta sale un fantasma que grito:

****

  ¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!

 ( que originales¬¬u)

Estan Invitados a esta fiesta de halloween invita a tu pareja, si es que quieres ir .Tunicas de

 negro solamente con disfraz tambien puedes ir. Comida y musica me toco pagar a mi

Atte. Albus Dumbledore

(Y dicen que es un  genio¬¬)

Harry se que do maravillado pero cuando volteo vio que Cho ya no lloraba ni gritaba sino que lo tomaba de la mano.

Cho:Sera perfecta TU Y YO.

Harry:YO?

Cho:Que no quieres ir??

Harry:Si pero...

Cho:No conmigo(comienzan a salirle lagrimas falsas)

Harry :Si, (estaba harto)No contigo¬¬

Sinceramente no entendia a las mujeres asi quedejando boquiabierta a Cho,Harry se dirigio al castillo a zancadas, cruzo pasadizos y llego a Gryffindor 

Harry:Campus di Forci(la clave)

Entro se sento en un sillon y comenzo a pensar en lo sucedido.Total el era un chico comun(en sus terminos)y no sabia como se las habia arreglado para decirle no a una de las chicas mas guapas del ciclo.

Hermione:Te pasa algo?

Ron:Dejalo le debe de estar pensando como le hara para no oirte.

Hermione:Ron eso no es gracioso¬¬

Ron:Si que lo es!

Antes de que comenzaran a pelear Harry contesto.

Harry:Estoy bien estaba pensando disculpen.

Hermione:Por pensar???

Ron:Te disculpamos

Hremione:Repito ¿¿¿por pensar???

Harry:No, por no hacerles caso

Ron y Hermione:Ah!

Ron:ya lo sabia

Hermione lo mira de reojo y murmura si aja.

Hermione:Que te pasa??

Ron: No lo ves es obvio, algo le preocupa...

Harry: Si tienes razon Ron ,algo me preocupa. ¿Ustedes ya saben a quien van a invitar a la fiesta de Halloween??

Hermione miro a Ron y se ruborizo...

Ron: (rojo hasta las orejas)Yo y ...Her...mione..vamos a ir juntos... °°

Hermione:Ey! Eso no me lo habias dicho!

Ron:Lo se pero aun asi irias conmigo?Antes de que desde Rumania tu Vcky te invite(murmuro)

Hermione se quedo pasmada.Ron nunca le habia invitado y si lo hizo ella le habia dicho que no y ahora no poseia ningun pendiente y si podia ir!

Hermione:N...sss..SI!!

Ron:Genial(avergonzado)Te..te recojo a.las 6:oo

Hermione:Si sera f..f.fantasti...co

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Harry  salio de la sala comun


	2. Sueños

**Disclaimer:Si fuese J.K Rowling no me disculparia por usar sus personajes¬¬'**

**Lo que siento por ti **

**Sueños**

Como le diria a Luna que fuera con el ?En lo que pensaba vio a alguien que se acercaba.Era Cho y venia con Roger Davies!

Cho: entonces Myriam le contesto..no soy tu criada y corrio  y ademas el vestido es precioso y es azul...

Roger asentia y cuando ya se alejaban sin arvertir a Harry Roger beso a Cho.Harry no le intereso volteo hacia otro lado y siguio caminando.No sabia exactamente hacia donde lo dirigian sus pies ,solo sabia que ojala fuera hacia un lugar que estuviera solo.Estos lo dirigieron al baño de prefectos,y eso era lo que le hacia falta un buen baño.Se quito la ropa puso una toalla a su alcanze y se metio a la bañera,realmente eso era relajante.Tuvo tiempo para pensar y mucho.Cuando salio de la bañera se coloco su ropa y se peino el pelo  pero se volvio a alborotar .Al salir del cuarto de baño para prefectos continuo su caminata hacia el cuarto de usos multiples(aquel donde el y otros cuantos hicieron la Dumbledore's Army)Cuando entro vio una habitacion con largos sillones rojos,  revistas, ,musica magica ,y una cama.Desidio que ese seria su refugio por que tambien tenia un cuarto de baño con una tina suficientemente grande como la de los prefectos.Se sento en un sillon y se tapo con varios cojines despues de unrato  se quedo dormido.

A la media noche holló una voz ,era Luna.Ella ,que habia llegado ahi por que solia visitar el lugar de noche estaba ,sentada a su lado pero como el estaba tapado ella no lo habia notado.Lentamente Luna sin querer tambien se fue quedando dormida mientras cantaba esta cancion.

Luna 

_¿Por que no me pides que este contigo?_

_Te amo y te amare,_

_Lo eres todo para mi_ No me dejes 

_¿Por que no me miras?_

_Te necesito,_

_       Luna,estrella de mi alma vuel..ve a ...mi co...ra....zo....n......_

_Lo q...ue si...ento p...or t.......i...._

Y se quedo dormida al lado de Harry el la abrazo y la tapo.Luna era muy tibia ella se volteo y lo abrazo .Esa noche los dos sin darse cuenta se habian quedadodormidos junto con quien mas querian estar.

Esa mañana al levantarse Luna estaba a su lado dormida.Como el aun estaba semidormido creyo que era un bello sueño y mientras lentamente se acercaba a sus labios Harry la beso.Luna abrio los ojos pero los cerro inmediatamente,ella no queria despertar.

Cuando Harry se levanto por completo no se percato de que Luna yacia a su lado, se levanto ,entro en el baño se desvistio ,se baño,se seco y se vistio.Ya vestido encontro leche y un emparedado sobre una mesita.Comio y se sento en el sillon.Cuando se percato de SU presencia.

Harry:LUNA!

Luna: (se levanto por el grito)¿Harry?

Harry:Que haces aquí?

Luna:Yo suelo venir aquí casi todo el tiempo

Harry:Oh

Harry termino por quedarse callado ,no habia sido sueño el realmente habia besado a Luna Lovegood!!!!Termino por decidirse a hablar.

Harry:Este ........Luna Quisieras ir conmigo al baile de Halloween?

El rostro de Luna asomo una sonrisa.El ,justo el, a quien mas queria le estaba pidiendo ir a esa fiesta a la cual ella ni en sueños creyo que estaria.Asi que al volteralo a ver le sonrio por se gunda vez.

Luna: Me encantaria.

Harry:¿Nos vemos a las 6:oo en el lago?

Luna:Hecho!


	3. La Fiesta de Halloween

**Disclaimer:Si fuese J.K Rowling no me disculparia por usar sus personajes¬¬'**

**Lo que siento por ti **

**La Fiesta de Halloween**

La fiesta de Halloween era justo esa tarde asi que Harry dispuso una capa negra,se disfrazaria de un dementor nada mas que sin aquella fea cara.Dispuso unos jeans negros,una camisa negra,y unos tens de igual color.Ron le habia sugerido que selevara una mascara del fantasma de la opera y aunque le parecio ridiculo asi lo hizo,queria sorprender a Luna.Llegadas las 6:oo el corrio hacia el lago ese habia sido el punto de encuentro acordado.Pero mientras corria vio una sombra  por el pasillo asi que saco la varita.

Draco:No es necesaria la violencia Potter

Harry:¿Que haces aqui?

Draco:Bueno ese no es el problema exactamente,deje a mi pareja de baile por unos segundos para estar contigo deberias estar agradecido.

Harry:Que quieres?

Draco:DEJA A MI PRIMA POTTER!

Harry:A que te refieres Malfoy!

Draco:A que no te la mereces eres un estupido de Gryffindor y ella no es para ti por mas que la quieras.

Harry.Malfoy si realmente te molesta que salga con ella trata de impedirmelo!

Draco: Eso es justamente lo que hare!

Harry:_Expelli.......!_

Draco saco su varita sin dar tiempo a Harry de pronunciar el hechizo.

Draco:_ Petrificus Totalis_!Creo que no entendiste Potter, de aquí tu no te mueves.

Harry:Dejame en paz!(con los dientes pegados)

Draco:No hasta que se acabe la fiesta ,ta,ta Potter!

Harry vio alejarse a Malfoy sonriente y se quedo resignado Luna nunca lo iba a perdonar por faltar a la fiesta,por dejarla plantada....Holló una voz derrepente.

Luna:Por eso suelo llegar tarde,Harry,para ver si mi pareja llegara ,si es que no fue atacada.Lo ves esta predestinado en las estrellas.

Harry volvio a no entenderle nada.Ella vestia una larga falda roja y una blusa negra ,llevaba el pelo rubio limpio y alaciado sobre sus hombros.Harry no podia creer lo bella que se veia  a pesar de estar petrificado en la incomoda posicion de parecer  correr podia apreciar bien a Luna.Derrepente se cayo, Luna habia desecho el hechizo petrificador.

Luna:Nos vamos?

Harry: ( Parandose le ofrecio un brazo a Luna )Cuando quieras.

Luna:Pero antes tengo que preguntarte algo..

Harry:Que?

Luna:Por que a mi y no a Cho?Porque me invitaste?

Harry:A..acaso n..no es o..o...obvio ??M..m.e..g..ustas

Luna se ruborizo.

Luna:T..t..e gusto?

Harry:No no me gustas, te..amo

Luna: Yo..

Harry:Yo tambien?

Luna:Si

Luna se acerco lentamente a Harry y Harry unio sus labios con los de ella ese beso para el era magnifico y si esto era un sueño como el que tuvo en el cuarto de usos multiples entonces no queria despertar y aunque el no lo supiera Luna pensaba exactamente lo .mismo.

....................................................................................................................

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta ya habia pasado media hora.Todo el mundo dirigio sus miradas cuando Harry se quito la mascara y llevo a Luna en medio de la pista. Harry comenzo a bailar con  Luna frente al colegio.Cho no cabia en si de los celos y no le faltaron las ganas de arruinar el momento pero se abstuvo para no hacer el ridiculo frente a Roger.Cabe decir que Ron no se espero esto y casi tira a Hermione.

Ron: Increible! Harry me habia pedido ayuda para arreglarse pero no me dijo que ella seria su pareja.

Hermione:A mi si

Ron: Y no me dijiste!

Hermione:Y arruinar la cita????

Ron le sonrio y para la sorpresa de Hermione la beso.

Ron:Arruinar la cita nunca!

Draco:No hay manera (miro hacia el cielo en manera de desaprobacion)

Luna miro a Harry con aquellos grandes ojos el la tomo de la mano mientras se alejaban hacia el lago. La musica siguio y siguio hasta la media noche,mientras tanto el humo de la fiesta se disipaba y los dos miraban desde el lago sentados en el cesped la luna en el cielo.

Luna: Harry?

Harry: Dime?

Luna: Me amas?

La tomo de la cintura y la beso.(cursi, lo se depues se quejan)

Harry: Lo que siento por ti es inexplicable.

Mientras se oía una voz a lo lejos cantando:

_¿Por que no me pides que este contigo?_

_Te amo y te amare,_

_Lo eres todo para mi_ No me dejes 

_¿Por que no me miras?_

_Te necesito,_

_Luna,estrella de mi alma vuelve a mi corazon_

_Lo que siento por ti._

**Nota de Autor:**

Ya sé cursi,cursi,cursi.Pero este Fics se lo dedico a la amiga responsable de que se me ocurriera esta cursilería Sip, te lo dedico, Akane.Y no precisamente por la inspiración por que antes de haberte conocido nunca hubiese escrito esto tan largo y cursi ¬¬ por que nunca me hubiera dedicado al fanfiction,eso tenlo por seguro ¿Primera razón? Soy malisima escribiendo y ¿Segunda razón? Que digamos no conocía bien el tema. Este fics en fin lo escribí para recordarme a mi misma que Harry Potter no es gay ¡¡ Total yo ya tengo a mi Draco Foqui no se metió por que e tardado mas de  3 meses en hacer esta cursilería asi que por favor envienme sus opiniones y los howler acerca de sí Harry es gay o no envíenselos a el es su problema.

 Sofia-Chan


End file.
